The present invention relates to a flexible wiring cable on which a circuit element is mounted.
As the flexible wiring cable mounted with the circuit element, a wiring cable or the like for transmitting a drive signal based on print data to an actuator of a recording head discharging ink is known, for example. As for the recording head, a structure including a cavity part having many nozzles and an ink supply path, and an actuator having an active part corresponding to each nozzle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-7955, for example. Thus, the actuator and an external signal source are connected by the flexible wiring cable mounted with the circuit element.
The drive signal is supplied from the external signal source to each of the many active parts of the actuator through a circuit element of the flexible wiring cable, and each active part is changed independently. Thus, when the active part is changed, a discharging pressure is applied to the ink in the cavity part, so that ink is discharged selectively from each nozzle.
Meanwhile, according to a recent recording head, the number of nozzles discharging the ink tends to be increased and the number of active parts of the actuator tends to be increased as a recording density and a recording speed become high. Therefore, the number of leads wired in the flexible wiring cable is increased, so that many drive signals are processed by the circuit element. As a result, the circuit element increased in size and complicated is mounted on the flexible wiring cable.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are plan views showing conventional flexible wiring cables. According to a conventional example shown in FIG. 1A, an output terminal electrode 42 (a terminal electrode for outputting) connected to a surface electrode (not shown) of an actuator 32 is formed at one end of a flexible wiring cable 101, an input terminal electrode 41 (a terminal electrode for inputting) connected to an external signal source is formed at the other end, and a plurality of (two) circuit elements 53 are provided at the center.
According to a conventional example shown in FIG. 1B, an output terminal electrode 42 is formed at the center of the flexible wiring cable 101, an input terminal electrode 41 is formed at both ends respectively, and a circuit element 53 is provided between the output terminal electrode 42 and the input terminal electrode 41.